BACKGROUNDRNAi has become a powerful genetic tool for dissecting genetic dependencies in cancer cells. We have developed methods and technologies to conduct rapid and cost-effective shRNA library screens to identify genetic dependencies in cancer cells.PURPOSEIn this project we will collaborate with other investigators (primarily in the NCI Intramural Program) to enable them to conduct shRNA screens in their cancer cell lines.SIGNIFICANT MATERIALS AND METHODSPooled shRNA library targeting most annotated human genes.FY2012 ACCOMPLISHMENTWe have initiated a number of shRNA screens in difference cancer cell lines and one such screen has been published already.